


Hiding the Queen

by TheNovelArtist



Series: AU August [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, Princes & Princesses, Princess marinette, Romance, knight Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelArtist/pseuds/TheNovelArtist
Summary: The greatest gift he ever received as a knight was the friendship of the princess. Even if that was all he could have with her, he would cherish it. In his mind, she was the most precious soul on the earth. So when he heard the word "invaders", the first place he would run is to her side.





	Hiding the Queen

His father was the Noblest Knight in the Dupain Kingdom. That granted him many privileges that most knights would not receive. However, the king favored his father greatly and Adrien by extension. That granted him many luxuries that some royals did not receive, the greatest of all being the friendship that was allowed to forge with the princess.

She was a year younger, but that hardly mattered to two children as small as themselves. King Tom and Queen Sabine were cautious of their only daughter, but they decided that no harm could come by allowing her to play with the son of their favored knight.

The duo quickly became inseparable. By the age of six, he was her self-proclaimed knight-in-training. But King Tom wouldn’t let that title become official until he was twelve and had begun battle training. When he was knighted at eighteen, Marinette had been the one who had preformed the ceremony. He had happily bowed before her as she tapped his shoulders with the blade and titled him _her_ Noblest Knight.

He bore that title proudly and with great honor. He swore to her his unending loyalty and devotion to the crown, but considering the smile she’d given him once the ceremony was over, she knew full well the meaning behind his words. His unending loyalty and devotion was to _her._ And he would gladly do anything for her. Especially when she granted him such priceless gifts such as a kiss to his forehead or a smile paired with a thank you. Or those terrible, forbidden, heart-wrenching words of “I love you, too, my precious knight,” whispered hidden among the rose bushes on the night of a full moon.

He’d give up the world just for one of those things. Because, in those wonderful seventeen years he’d known her, he’d gown far more attached than what was remotely acceptable. He’d fallen in love with the brave and powerful and righteous soul that was hidden under layers of beauty. How such a large, tender heart fit inside her slim body, he had no idea, but the greedy side of him wanted it all. However, it was the more rational side of him that reminded him that such a thing would never happen, and that all he could do was protect her. If that was the way he had to show his love, then so be it. It was more than he had right to ask for.

As was the title she’d bestowed on him. And the devotion she’d given to him.

She was the most precious soul on the earth, and Adrien dared anyone to deny that of his princess.

So when he heard the word “invaders” he had run immediately to her side.

“Princess!” he shouted, pounding on her door. “Princess!”

She opened it up in a haste, her hair down around her shoulders instead of tied up with ribbons.

“Invaders,” he said, grabbing her hand and yanking her down the hallway. “Hurry.”

She picked up the skirt of her dress. Thankfully, a casual one, one that was light for the summer and didn’t carry burdensome fabric trains or sleeves. He had to slow down so she could keep up with him, but she still was quick. She didn’t ask a single question. Her hand only tightened on his as she followed behind, proving the trust she had in him.

He would not let her down.

The kingdom was a small one, but it was strong. It was known for the exotic food and spices it supplied as well as keeping peace with its neighbors very well. The kingdom never expected to be a target for an invasion, but the people knew better than to not have a plan should it happen.

Guards stormed up the stairwell, but Adrien didn’t know who they were. He pulled Marinette down another corridor, aiming for the secret stairwell that they had played in as children. Marinette helped him find the stone—for the life of him, he could never find the right one for this corridor—and they slipped inside just as the guards ran past.

It was pitch black, but he knew where the stairs were and where the corridors lead to. He felt Mariette loop her hand around his elbow. He curled his arm, allowing her hand to settle in the crook of his elbow as he gently tugged her close. Together, they descended the stairs in silence. She didn’t ask a single question. She didn’t fret or twitter in fear. She wasn’t even clinging to him. No, she was a strong, level-headed sort of girl who knew now was not the time for such things; now was a time for action. It was another reason he loved her so.

Maybe that was why he had been so riled at the thought of suitors arriving. They didn’t deserve her. She didn’t deserve to have them forced upon her. She needed someone who would cherish these parts of her, not her title.

They found the exit door, the one that lead out towards the stables. Carefully, slowly, he cracked the door, looking around for anyone who might see. But the stretch between the wall and the stables was empty.

He shoved the door open, pulling Marinette along and towards the stables. She kept his pace, until she froze with a gasp.

Adrien whipped around to see the upstairs room had already been torched, light pouring out of them proving the rooms were engulfed in flames. Including hers.

“Come on, princess,” he said, his mind kicking back into gear as he pulled her into the stables. “We can’t stay here.”

She relented, following him into the stables and immediately running to the tack room. She grabbed a saddle then rushed to her horse’s stall.

Adrien followed suit. His horse was housed here, as well. Thankfully. He quickly hoisted the saddle up on his fidgeting horse, tightening the cinch before grabbing the bridle to pull over the horse’s face. He felt bad about being so rough; it was likely the reason why his horse was so anxious. But he could care less. He was a good rider. He could handle a jumpy horse. And they had to go quickly.

Marinette was already leading her mare to the other side of the stable, where the pathways leading away from the castle started. He pulled his horse along after her. Once outside, Adrien grabbed Marinette by the waist and hoisted her up on the saddle. “You’re good?”

“Yeah.”

He quickly hopped up on his own, and the duo was off, slipping away into the night undetected. Their horse’s hooves pounded against the dirt, rushing through the dark like they knew the way by heart.

“Where are we going?” Marinette cried.

“The church. We can hide there.”

They bolted all the way to town, weaving through the sparse buildings and abundance of trees until they reached the steepled building on the edge, the one that overlooked the harbor of the seaside down the hill. A beacon of hope in the terror of the night.

Adrien dismounted just as his horse slid to a stop. He looped the reins over the tie post before catching Marinette as she slid off her own horse. They quickly scrambled inside, Adrien kicking the door shut behind him. And that was when Adrien grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her so that she faced him. “Are you okay?”

She took a large breath before nodding an answer. “I’m okay.”

He pulled her in, flush against his chest. His hand curled up around her head, bringing it against his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his torso, squeezing him tightly as she nuzzled his shoulder.

“What is going on here?”

They stepped out of their embrace to see the priest holding a lamp.

“Invasion,” Adrien answered, grabbing hold of Marinette’s hand and squeezing tight.

The man’s eyes widened. “Lord have mercy.”

“We have to wait here a while longer and hopefully others will appear.”

“We can hope.”

Adrien stood by the front windows, looking out into the dark, hoping and praying that whoever showed up would be a friendly, but after a few minutes, still no one.

“Sit down, my dear,” the priest said from behind him.

Adrien turned around to see Marinette collapsing onto a wood pew.

“Marinette?”

She didn’t answer.

He glanced out the window one last time before abandoning the lookout post and rushing to her side. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head, but he could see her quivering.

He grabbed her hands, holding them tightly. “What’s wrong?” he repeated, his voice tender with worry.

“I’m scared.”

He pulled her forehead close to rest on his. “But you’re so brave,” he encouraged. “It will be all right. You’ll see. I promise you.”

“I know,” she said, resting her hands on his shoulders. “I trust you.”

“That’s my brave girl.” He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. “I’m so proud of you.”

She squeezed his hands, and he knew she’d be okay.

He forced himself to return to his post just in time so see a man ride up. One he quickly identified by the ever-present red cap as Nino.

Adrien opened the door for him. “What’s the news.”

And that’s when he noticed Nino covered with blood. Scars littered his face and soot his shirt. Immediately, Nino pushed Adrien inside and shut the door. “Is Princess Marinette with you?”

“Here,” she said, grabbing hold of Adrien’s arm.

But Adrien’s stomach twisted as he took in his best friend, who was panting heavily and barely standing. He forced Nino to sit. “What happened.”

“Slaughterhouse.”

His stomach dropped. With one word, the world felt like it was slipping away.

“No.”

He turned to Marinette, her head shaking and backing away. “No, no, no.”

He grabbed her, holding her close.

“NO!” she cried into his shoulder.

He wasn’t going to say a word because this wasn’t okay. Things weren’t going to be all right. Her parents were gone, and likely so was his father. They were on their own.

“Marinette,” he said. “Marinette, we have to get out of here.”

“No.” Tears caused her voice to crack.

“Marinette.” He took her cheeks in his hands. “I need you to be brave right now. Can you do that for me? Can you be my brave girl?”

She just stared at him for a long moment before grabbing hold of his wrists. Her eyes drifted shut, but she nodded.

“Just for now,” he promised, swiping her tears away. “Just for now.”

“We have to move,” Nino said, panting heavily. “They’ll be upon us at any time. I don’t know if they noticed I gave them the slip.”

“We just need to get out of here,” Adrien said. “Where doesn’t matter. Just away from here.” He swallowed thickly. “We have to protect the queen.”

With that, both men truly realized the gravity of the situation.

“It’ll be hard to protect her,” Nino said. “They know the princess is missing. They aren’t going to let her go so easily.”

“I have a hiding spot for her,” the priest said.

All three turned towards him.

“And what’s your suggestion?” Adrien asked, willing to do anything for this girl.

“A homemaker,” the man said. He retreated to the back room, shuffling through things until he returned to center stage. “Marriage union bands,” he said, opening his hand to reveal two gold rings. “To make your story legitimate.”

Adrien looked down to Marinette, who looked back up at him. This wasn’t anything they should have taken lightly. Yet, here they were, ready to make a hasty decision in the name of protection.

“If it’s the best way,” Marinette said, taking his hand.

“If it’s the best way,” Adrien agreed, giving her hand a squeeze.

He had to hand it to the priest, he was quick. Within a moment, they shared vows of protection and devotion, placed on the rings, and signed the paper with the priest and Nino as witnesses. Marinette Dupain of the Dupain Kingdom was now Marinette Agreste, hidden away in the plainest of sight.

Document in hand, the priest then handed them a satchel. A very heavy satchel.

“I have no doubt they will come here to raid this place next. They will not get any money.”

With a grin, he tossed the satchel over his shoulder and thanked the man. “God Bless.”

“God be with you.”

“We gotta go.” Nino shut the door to the priest quarters. “They’re here.”

“Out the back.”

Adrien took Marinette’s hand in his and pulled her along. They scrambled out the back, weaving through the cemetery behind the church and towards the dock on the hill down below.

“Clipper,” Nino pointed out.

Adrien saw it first. It was a small ship, one he and Nino could captain themselves. “Let’s go.”

From the looks of it, the boxes on the deck proved that it was stocked just not stored.

“It will get us to the next town,” Nino said, hopping on board.

“Good enough.” Adrien leapt onto the boat, then turned to reach for Marinette’s hand.

She grabbed on tightly and jumped, allowing him to pull her onto the boat deck.

“Hide below,” Adrien directed. “I don’t want you on top.”

“What if there’s someone below?”

He hadn’t even thought of that. “Fine. Middle of the ship there. Hold tight to the wheel. Clear?”

With a nod, she did as asked, allowing him and Nino to quickly untie the boat and hoist the sails.

“Got it,” Nino said, grabbing the wheel. “Check be…low…”

Adrien looked up to where Nino’s attention had been directed, only for his jaw to hit the deck. The church now stood like a beacon of fire, lighting the night above the harbor.

Marinette grabbed hold of his arm, hand slipping down into his. He could feel the wedding band on her finger, loose enough to slide easily off her hand. He pushed it back up to rest against her knuckle, reminding himself of what had transpired within that burning building not a few moments ago. It was his sweetest dreams come true, to be married to this woman. He loved her so, had confessed so many times, recalled the many times she’d returned those affections.

But she was now the queen.

He sighed. He was her knight. That was all. While he meant every one of those vows to her form the depths of his heart, he knew that the union was only for her protection. This was a wish that he never wished would have come true had he known how it had to play out. He loved Marinette far too much to wish such suffering upon her. Not even all the selfishness in his body could counter that.

“I swear I will protect you,” he said, watching as the church steeple crumbled into the hungry flames. He was her knight, after all. And she was his queen.

His wife.

And he would cherish this woman as such.

The hand he wasn’t holding wrapped up around his bicep, and she stepped close enough to rest her cheek on his shoulder. “I trust you… my husband.”


End file.
